fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gnilapooks
The Gnilapooks are a sept of Koopalings from an alternate universe to the ''Super Mario'' series. The term is mainly used to refer to the seven Gnilapooks Nanock, a band of freedom fighters struggling to overthrow the communist Okonik Troop that has taken over their kingdom and the neighboring regions. Apk. is the honorific for a Gnilapook. History The early Gnilapook tribe lived isolatedly in an ever-growing village. Eventually, this expanded into a full-blown kingdom. At this point, the Gnilapooks' sage and leader, Notrom I, was hesitant to interact with other nearby states but did so peacefully. Despite the amounts of luxury in this kingdom, the Gnilapook population grew jealous of technology created by other civilizations. Following Notrom's apparent refusal to trade with these civilizations, civil war broke out and a new government was instated under the rule of Reswob I. Though Notrom was removed from the throne, Reswob allowed him to live. The proliferation of technology in the kingdom led to a major renaissance for Gnilapook culture, alongside the increased acceptance of foreigners into the country. As a result of this, the Okonik Troop, seeing the splendor and quality of life in the kingdom, sent Gorfs from its military to take up residence there and reclaim it from the inside out. The Gnilapook residents were wary of them at first but grew to accept their presence. Weeks later, the Gorfs recieved orders from Loostdoubt C'haep, their queen, to overthrow Reswob immediately by kidnapping him. The ensuing battle ensured the country's downfall. Word of mouth about the kidnapping spread quickly throughout the kingdom. Hundreds of Gnilapooks leapt into action, but they were no match for the Okonik forces. Attacks from both sides destroyed buildings and other structures in the central town. Most residents of the Gnilapooks' state were kidnapped or killed, with few managing to survive and the kingdom remaining in ruin to this day. Eight of those survivors, convinced they could become the saviors of their former kingdom, banded together to avenge the Gnilapooks' name. Members Irral Apk. Isteach Irral is a longtime supporter-turned-teammate of the Gnilapooks. He uses mutual combat to further his cause without causing harm to bystanders, and tries to battle in a fair, dignified, and focused manner. He is seen as an asset to the band, but has been accused of not taking combat seriously enough. Irral does not rely upon magic to fight, instead attacking using repurposed sports equipment because it is surprisingly easy to find and use. His favorite color is orange. Notrom II Apk. Yenwood Notrom II is the "silent-but-deadly" Gnilapook. He is calm and precise in battle, making no attempt to monologue or verbally taunt his opponents. As the son of the famous sage Notrom I, it appears that Notrom II can see into the future to an extent that is unknown. He is a learned savant among the Gnilapooks, offering wisdom to his teammates in dire times. His favorite color is dark blue. O'Idnew Apk. Itook O'Idnew is a rash-tempered Gnilapook mercenary. She mainly attacks by throwing enchanted, flaming hoops at her opponents to slice them in half. She is also skilled with boomerangs, spears, and tomahawks. O'Idnew serves as the accountant of the clan, handling their money both physically and figuratively. Her favorite color is emerald. Iggi Apk. Poh Pop Iggi is one of the newest in the Gnilapooks Nanock. While not the brightest crayon in the box, he is passionate about his mission and very skilled with magic, mainly modifying the basic geometric-shape attack into different forms such as spread shots. He has a crippling fear of wild animals. His favorite color is lavender. Yor Apk. Illub Yor is widely seen as the mascot of the Gnilapook band, and he handles most of the interviews and social media. Yor uses firearms to attack. He acts like the stereotypical jock cool kid, appearing only to have an interest in fighting, but appears to have hidden depths that he rarely shows. It is implied that Yor has faced tragedy from a young age. His favorite color is Brunswick green because it reminds him of better times. Immel Apk. P. Immel is the secretive, serious leader of the Gnilapooks Nanock, and the oldest despite her small size. She treats the others harshly but loves them like family deep down. In combat situations, she takes advantage of others' physical and mental weaknesses to break them down before finishing them off for good with explosives. Sometimes she disappears from the rest of the group for hours or days on end to handle business herself. Immel had an extensive criminal record before the Okonik Troop invaded, but not even her full first name is known now. Her favorite color is light blue. Dull Apk. Novgi W. Dull is the closest to the Gnilapooks' dumb muscle, and one of the newest recruits. He can use whatever weaponry is available to bombard with attacks in an unstrategic manner, though he recurrently uses modified instruments to damage opponents' hearing and throw them off. Dull's signature instrument is the sousaphone. According to his teammates, he could never be trusted with a position of leadership, as he would corrupt everything to suit his own personal needs if given the chance. His favorite color is sepia. Reswob II Apk. R.J. Reswob II, ex-prince of his kingdom, is a deceased member of the Gnilapooks Nanock. He was skilled at creating magical weaponry and using spells of transformation and teleportation. He seemed to serve as a mentor for the newer Gnilapooks. Reswob II was perhaps the most valuable to the Gnilapook band, and his murder left matters much more difficult for the remaining team members to handle. His favorite color was purple. Appearances The Gnilapooks make their debut in Koopalings: Overthrown!, which either takes place before Reswob II's death or is non-canon to the sept's main timeline. They each have a different Special Move relevant to their combat abilities. They later of "KoopyPasta" to . Trivia *In the Gnilapooks' home universe, everything is hue-rotated, which explains why they simply look like recolored Koopalings. They are sometimes colored differingly between artworks depending on how image and rendering software handle hue-rotation. *Most of the titles and terminology related to the Gnilapooks are simply corrupted inversions of those related to the main Super Mario universe. **The word Nanock is similar to the word canon spelled backwards, reflecting that this group is the parallel of the canon Koopalings, but more closely resembles an inversion of the name Conan. This is a somewhat-intentional reference to the comedy musician Conan O'Brien and, in turn, a nod to how the first seven canon Koopalings were named after famous musicians. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopalings Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Content inherited by AM Studios